kuroko no theme park
by BurgerkingCumberdoodle
Summary: Akashi invites the GOM and their companions to spend Halloween in his family theme park but soon their evening takes a turn for the worst. They get cut off from the rest of the world and on top of that some people who bare a grudge against the Akashi family have gotten inside. Pairings: MidoTaka, AoKi, MuraHimu, AkaFuri, KagaKuro. (cover image isn't mine)


**A/N: heey everyone, I don't know why but I suddenly decided I wanted to upload this story. It's a kurobasu fanfic with yaoi pairings so be warned! Anyway this is my second fanfic I'm working on so I have no idea when I will be able to update this, in other words: don't expect regular updates since I'll never be able to make the deadline. Sorry if it's unreadable but it is and un-betaed and I'm dyslectic :3**

 **I still have no idea where the story is gonna go but if you have any ideas please let me know. I was thinking of the pairings: midotake, aokise, kurokaga, murahimu and akafuri but again I'm open for suggestions.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **We meet our death in the form of a theme park**

he didn't know if it was his imagination playing tricks on him or not but as the duo approached the small sugary looing house the wind started to blow harder against his back and seemed to push them in the direction of the house. Takao's companion chuckled softly besides him and he turned around to glare at the green haired tsundere. Unlike Takao Midorima had nothing to be afraid of, cancers had been ranked high today and on top of that he had his lucky item (a plush blue pig) under his arm.

When they finally stood on the front step of the house they studied the door. It was made out of candy, just like the rest of the house only there was no door knob. Takao let out a strangled laugh.

'' Seems like we can't get in. that's unfortunate, let's go Shin-chan.'' He said, already pulling the giant away from the door when the door suddenly creaked open. Midorima pulled his arm out of Takao's iron clasp and glared daggers at him. he walked towards the house again but when he didn't hear anyone following he turned around to see the raven head staring at the door, his whole body shaking uncontrollably. The greenette heaved a deep sigh and raised his eyebrows at his teammate. Takao let out a hysterical laugh and walked over to the other on wobbling legs.

'' You were the one who wanted to do this remember?'' Midorima said.

'' But that was before I knew Akashi-san would be involved.'' He pouted. '' I just wanted to go trick or treating with you, not go to your ex-captains spooky theme park!'' Midorima just shrugged which made Takao pout even more.

On the other side of the door Himuro was trying to get Murasakibara away from the walls which the giant was trying to pluck apart and eat.

'' come on Atsushi, Akashi-kun asked us to meet in the living room afterwards we have enough time to find you candy.'' Himuro said, grabbing the purple haired boy's arm he tried to drag him towards the living room. Murasakibara however wasn't planning on moving an inch and as his hand slipped Himuro found himself falling backwards. The air was knocked out of his lungs forcibly as his body made contact with a solid object. Murasakibara's head snapped up when he saw the other tumbling backwards.

The solid object turned out to be none other than one Aomine Daiki. Himuro smiled up at him apologetically. Aomine let out a bored 'huf' and turned to the purple haired who had pulled the Yosen shooting guard to him again and was now glaring at the bluenette.

'' Don't look at me like that Murasakibara you were the one to send him flying, not me. Anyway Akashi asked me-'' he didn't get any more time to finish his sentence when someone suddenly jumped onto his back screaming '' Aominechi!''

Aomine grudgingly threw the blond of his back earning him a whiny whimper from Kise.

'' ah, Kichin'' came Murasakibara's bored voice from the wall greeting his former teammate. The boredom in Murasakibara's voice didn't matter since Kise was happy and hyperactive enough for both of them when he yelled '' Murasakibarachi!''. He couldn't hug the purple haired giant however since he was still holding Himuro in a way Midorima would hold his lucky item.

'' great the rest of the circus has already arrived.'' Midorima said leaning against the door post and pushing up his glasses. Behind him a slightly shaken Takao mumbled a breathy 'Yo'.

'' As I was saying Akashi is getting impatient so I would advise you to go get your lazy asses in the living room.'' The whole room fell silent as the meaning of those word sunk in and they all close to sprinted to the living room, even Murasakibara had given up on eating the wall and hurried.

In the living room they found six faces staring back at them. Kagami and Kuroko were standing by the window, Kuroko just making sure Kagami wouldn't jump out of it since the boy didn't react good to scary stuff. They were soon jumped by Kise who was welcoming everyone, except Akashi since he valued his life, with a bear hug.

'' Kurokochi! It's been so long! Why don't you ever come to visit?'' the blond whined.

'' Because Kise-kun lives to far away.'' Was Kuroko's emotionless answer. Kise pouted, he was doing that a lot this night.

'' you're so mean Kurokochi.'' He cried, hugging the pale blue haired boy again but he was soon dragged away at his ear by Kaijo's captain Kasamatsu. The two of them disappeared out of the room and not only two minutes later they could hear Kasamatsu's yelling and Kise's whining. Kagami grinned at the sound, serves him right, molesting Kuroko like that.

Just a bit to the right of the light and shadow duo sat another first year of Seirin, Furihata Kouki. The brunette had no idea why he as well had received a text to come to the theme park. Or better said, why he had come to the theme park anyway. The text had been from an unknown number but when he had asked Kagami about it the redhead had said he had received the same message. Furihata had expected his whole team to have gotten the text and it to be some kind of prank from the coach. But now that he was here, with all the miracles, he was pretty sure none of his other team members were going to show up. Furihata sighted and just decided to stare at his shoes till the night was over.

In front of the room Akashi was talking to Mibuchi, waiting till al of his 'guests' had arrived. When that proved to be the case he asked everyone to sit down. He didn't even have to use his voice for something as minimal as that, all he had to do was stare at each individual and they immediately sat down.

'' Welcome at Fantasia Land'' Akashi started looking at the colorful circle of people in front of him. '' today is Halloween and I thought it to be a good moment to reunited again. This park is supposed to be a Fairytale park but just for tonight we have rebuilt it into something Halloween worthy.'' The mischief glint in his eyes wasn't lost to the teens in the room and chills ran up on everyone's spine. But even then, and even though this was Akashi the teens were excited beyond believe. They would have a whole theme park for them alone! Even Kagami started to smile again and dared Aomine to race him to the Rumpelstiltskin rollercoaster.

'' you're on Bakagami'' Aomine shot back as they sprinted out the door into the direction of the rides. Leaving Kise and Kuroko to jog behind them and join them in the rides. After that all the teens went their separate ways.

Inside the house Murasakibara was once again glued to the walls of the little candy house and Himuro was trying, and failing, to get the giant to go in attractions with him.

'' please, Atsushi just this once after that you can go back to eating the walls.'' Murasakibara looked at him skeptically.

'' you said that before Murochin.'' The boy in question sighted.

'' yes I know but that was before I knew we would have the whole park for ourselves. Please I really want to go in the Indian Waterlilies with you.'' He knew he would have the boy at 'with you' and he was right. The giant sighted and grumbled something sounding like: only because it's Murochin. The latter laughed happily, pulling the bored purple haired teen with him to the water attraction. They weren't even halfway through the attraction when the giant started to whine again.

'' Murochin I want candy.'' Himuro sighted and pulled his 'emergency bag' out of his pocket. He grinned as he saw the other teens eyes widen and decided to teas the boy a little more by dangling the bag in front of his face. Himuro couldn't help but be amused when he saw the boy's eyes follow the bag and his tong popping out of his mouth to lick his lips. Just as Himuro decides he has teased the boy enough their boat collides with the wall and the shooting guard falls of his seat dropping the sweets along the way.

Expecting to crash down upon the ground he is surprised to find himself hanging a couple of millimeters from the wet underground of the boat. For his knees it's too late, they are already drenched but the rest of his body is still dry. He looks up in surprise to see the owner of the two arms that are holding him up look at him.

'' you saved me and not the candy?'' he asks, warmth spreading through his body when Murasakibara actually looks offended by the question.

'' I would always save Murochin before candy.'' He mumbles and after that '' Murochin is just to clumsy.''

'' we have discussed it already! It's my turn to sit next to Kuroko, Ahomine.'' Kise had to put all his strength into holding the Touou ace who was trying to get to Kagami and do God knows what to him.

'' you wish Bakagami you sat next to him last time! It's my turn to sit next to Tetsu now.'' He snarled back.

'' I want to sit next to Kise-kun.'' Came the sudden answer from their right. The three teens jumped in shock all muttering things like 'stop doing that Kuroko' or in Aomine's case: '' I swear Tetsu, one more time and I'll personally make sure you won't get any vanilla milkshakes for a week.'' When the shock passed and they realized what the shortest male had said they all gaped at him until Kise let out a happy 'Kurokochi' and started to drag him towards the next ride. Kagami sighted. geez why did Kuroko do that now he had to sit next to the annoying bluenette.

'' why, why did I get stuck with four brows.''

'' what did you just say about my eyebrows Ahomine?" Kagami growled planning to rip the other ace apart when they heard Kise yell at them that they should get there or he and Kuroko would leave without them. they both cursed but sprinted towards the ride anyway. This one turned out to be really different than expected. The ride was called dreamcatcher, which on itself should have warned them.

Kise and Kuroko were seated in the front of the row cars that were slowly making their way into the dark. Kuroko really did hope that this wouldn't turn out to be a horror thingy or he would have seriously abandoned Kagami. Kagami had actually the same idea as he watched the dark tunnel come closer. His hand instinctively grabbed the first thing he could find and squeezed it tightly. The 'thing' he had squeezed in this case turned out to be Aomine's hand which the latter did NOT like. He growled but in his fear Kagami didn't even notice and kept squeezing the ace's hand to death.

Kuroko and Kise's car disappeared around the corner and not much later they heard the boys laugh. As fate would have it the attraction wasn't scary at all, quite the opposite actually. It was a typical circus attraction complete with happy music and dolls who were singing them. both power forwards groaned dramatically and Aomine shrugged the now no longer squeezing hand of his own. While Kagami and Aomine were bickering the whole ride Kise and Kuroko loved it.

'' I'm going to get something to drink.'' Kise announced after they had left the dreamcatcher. '' will you walk with me Aominechi?'' Aomine sighted but still jumped off the fence he was sitting on. Kise was surprised, everytime he asked the bluenette in question to come with him he would brush him off but this time he was willingly following. The blond looked at him questioningly, what was Aomine up to?

'' aren't you coming?'' he asked as Kise had just been staring at him for a while without making any movement to the shops. He shook his head and flashed the other a smile grabbing onto Aomine's arm who immediately tried to shake him off.

'' really? What does everyone have with my arm today!'' he grumbled. As they watched the unusual pair walk away Kuroko turned around, looking up with raised eyebrows.

'' o, shut up Kuroko you know I can't handle scary things.'' Kagami muttered slapping the boy good naturally on the back of the head.

Around the Ferris wheel Midorima had finally managed to drag Takao out of hiding. The greenette had watched horror movies with the boy so he knew Takao could handle scary situations even worse as Kagami. It had literarily taken him an hour to get him to walk with him to the Ferris wheel.

'' Ne, Shin-chan I think I forgot my jacket at the candy house I'll just run back and fetch it okay?''

'' you didn't bring your jacket Takao'' was Midorim's short answer without turning back at the boy who was now trying to look surprised and muttering 'o yeah you're right' ten minutes later the Shuutoku duo was seated at the top of the Ferris wheel looking out over the rest of the park.

'' look shin-chan Kuroko and Kagami are riding in that Hansel and Gretel thingy over there'' Takao said excitedly as he pointed at the blue and red dots in front of the rollercoaster, seeming to have forgotten his fear for now. Midorima had not forgotten his fear, not the fear of scary things but his fear of heights. He cursed himself for forgetting something as crucial as that and cursed Takao for making him forget. Because, even though he would never admit it, the only reason he had wanted to ride the Ferris wheel was because of said raven head.

'' are you okay Shin-chan?'' Takao asked worriedly as he watched the giants slumped shoulders and strongly downcast gaze. '' are you… are you afraid of heights?'' when Midorima didn't answer Takao knew he was right and frowned.'' Why did we..'' and then it clicked and Takao smiled. '' could it be Shin-chan was worried about me?'' this made the green haired teen's head snap up.

'' I was most definitely not! And I'm not afraid of heights I just prefer standing on the ground.'' but when Takao stood up to walk to the seat next to Midorima and their cart started to sway the teen let out a yelp and clenched his fists. '' sit down you idiot! Do you want us to die!'' Takao only smiled and sat next to his partner taking his taped hand in his. '' wh-what are you doing'' Midorima yelped as he felt the sudden touch.

'' my mom always did this when I was scared so maybe it'll work for you as well.'' Takao said flashing a smile at the green head. '' just squeeze whenever you feel scared.'' Midorima's eyes widened as he looked at the dazzling smile his partner was giving him and he felt his face flush. Turning his gaze to the ground again he gave the other's hand a soft squeeze and tried to ignore the warm feeling spreading inside of him.

On the ground the light and shadow duo had just finished riding all of the rollercoasters and were wondering what to do next when Kuroko spotter an attraction in the form of a giant falcon which was unsurprisingly called 'the falcon'

'' can we ride that one now Kagami-kun?'' Kuroko asked hopefully as he pointed at the giant bird. The red head didn't need any more encouragement and was already sprinting towards the attraction followed by his head shaking shadow. The falcon turned out to be an in the dark rollercoaster. When the cart was ready to go down it suddenly stoped.

'' think this is part of the ride?'' Kagami muttered but when he didn't receive an answer he knew Kuroko was thinking around the same lines he had. Akashi. The redhead had said they had rebuild the park into something 'Halloween worthy' but up until now nothing had seemed scary at all. Kagami's hand suddenly found Kuroko's and unlike Aomine the pale blue haired teen didn't mind in the slightest.

'' don't worry Kagami-kun'' he reassured ''I'll protect you.'' And for some reason, even though Kuroko was at least 2,5 feet shorter than he was Kagami felt oddly safe. Suddenly there was a flicker of lightning and a silhouette could be seen standing further on the rails. Kagami's eyes widened and he let out a girly scream squeezing Kuroko's hand tightly and trying to get out of the cart. Another flash showed the figure was closing in on them and even Kuroko's had gave a scared twitch.

'' we have to get out of here! Help me Kuroko!'' Kagami cried out as he tried to pry open the locks of their safety belts. Another flash and a weird screeching sound which became louder and louder. Unable to form coherent sentences any longer Kagami just yelled ''Kuroko!'' and squeezed his had as tightly as he could. For a long time all they could hear was the growing louder screeching noise but suddenly their cart began to move again, turning to go down and then there was another flash. Showing the figure to be almost at their cart and smiling wickedly with yellow sharp teeth. Kagami screamed and even Kuroko let out a yelp as their cart dashed forward and hit an object along the way.

Only at the ending of the ride did they see another figure but this one didn't do anything, just stared. When they excited the ride both teens were shaking heavily.

'' what happened to you two, seen a ghost?'' a voice on their right asked. Kagami literarily jumped a meter into the air but Kuroko only blinked, which for him was almost the same. '' sorry I didn't mean to scare you.'' Kasamatsu apologized.

'' please don't appear out of nowhere senpai''Kuroko deadpanned and both teens looked at him in amusement. Kuroko only blushed lightly as he realized the irony of his own words which Kagami found kind of cute.

'' anyway has any of you seen Kise. He disappeared on my twice already today.''

'' Kise-kun is getting drinks with Aomine-kun.'' Kagami frowned.

'' where are they anyway they should have been back already.''

'' don't worry Kagami-kun, Kise-kun and Aomine-kun will be fine.'' Kagami blushed muttering something like 'I wasn't worried, idiot.'

There was indeed nothing to worry about, Kise and Aomine were doing perfectly fine, alone, satisfying their needs, with their faces only mere inches from each other. they were playing games in the arcade. Aomine grinned as he had once again won and saw Kise pout. He loved to watch the blonde model pout it made him look sexy. He would never admit that out loud though instead he laughed at him and bracket how the copycat would never be able to win from him.

'' let me win for once as well Aominechi.'' He whined as the bluenette won the race game they were currently playing.

'' like Hell I would let you win on purpose.'' He snored earning another pout mixed with pleading puppy dog eyes. He looked around quickly, searching for another game they could play before he would really give in to the other teen. They ended up playing a donkey Kong game but while Aomine was playing Kise spot a plush panther with blue eyes in a crane machine.

'' look Aominechi that stuffed animal looks just like you.'' The bluenette turned around a bit snappy he had to pause his game.

'' that looks nothing like me!'' they bickered for a while and Kise decided he would get the plush to show the other that they did look alike. There was only one problem, Kise had terrible coordination skills with these kind of things. Every time he thought he had the thing it would either let go halfway or grab nothing at all. The one time he did manage to grab a toy and drag it outside it turned out to be the wrong plush.

'' geez give me that'' Aomine sighted as he pushed the blond away to give it a try himself. They spend half an hour and A LOT of money on the stupid thing but eventually it did fall through the shaft. Kise cheered loudly and happily hugged the flustered blue haired teen.

'' see, see I told you he looked like you Aominechi.'' He exclaimed proudly pushing the plush in Aomine's face. Aomine snored and turned around to hide his quickly darkening blush from his former teammate and walked out of the arcade. He knew Kise would soon catch up with him so he didn't wait and indeed a few minutes later the blond walked next to him, happily humming the song the crane machine had made.

Outside it had just started to rain and they could see a dot of green running towards one of the stands for shelter. Deciding they should follow Midorima's example the duo sought for a good waiting place.

Walking alone through the park Furihata had managed to entertain himself rather well. He had gone on a couple of rides, spend some time at the arcade and had spent a good part of his money on candy. Now that it was starting to rain he suddenly found himself in a part of the park where there was absolutely no place to take shelter the only place being the creepy falcon attraction. He had already had a heart attack in there and he really didn't need another thank you very much. He had to give it to the redhead his team park was almost as scary as he was, almost.

In mere seconds he was drenched by the rain and after having ran for a while he finally found his place to take shelter. It was a house which was designed to look like an old mansion. He was pretty sure he was not supposed to go in there since it would most definitely be one of the places Akashi had made all horrorish but he didn't really care. He was cold and wet and he wanted shelter. Suddenly the lights flashed on and a deep male voice started to tell a story of ''de bokkenrijders'' a folklore from a European country. The story was about a ghost group of bandits who were said to ride on goats and called themselves de bokkenrijders. they apparently had killed a girl in this mansion but her body was never found and even now men could still sometimes see her in the mirrors.

Even though Furihata knew the house was just an attraction and nothing more, shivers still ran up his spine. A door on the other side of the room suddenly opened and the voice urged him to go through.

'' welcome to villa volta'' the same deep male voice told him. in the next room it was decorated with two benches facing each other. The voice invited him to take a seat and Furihata, at a loss of what else to do, did. As soon as he did the voice resumed his tale, telling him really strange things had once happened in this house and still did. While he was explaining this the room suddenly started to move. It was like he was sitting on the ceiling but his hair wasn't standing right up so that couldn't have been the case. When the room turned again he could see a movement on his right but when he looked all he could see was a mirror. And then he remembered the story. He cursed himself for ever entering the attraction and even more when suddenly the voice started to laugh hysterically and the figure in the mirror appeared again. He could see her quite clearly now with her white night attire and long black hair she was the typical horror girl. Something was off though. The story had clearly stated that the murdered girl was blond and the girl in the mirror made no move to do anything, just stare at him with a creepy smile.

When Furihata blinked she was gone and that was even worse than when she would still be standing in the mirror. The room finally stopped spinning and he was requested to go to the last room. Feeling scared was now an understatement the brunette was shivering so thorough he was surprised to find himself still being able to walk. The next room was decorated in the same way the first one was, relatively empty but still like a mansion. With a loud bang the doors behind him fell close and Furihata let out a strangled yelp pushing himself close to the walls. The lights went out with the exception of a small white light on the other side of the room and suddenly just as had happened I the Falcon the lights gave a quick flash, imitating lightning. This time there wasn't a figure but a mirror. Furihatta's eyes widened he SO did not like where this was going.

A knocking sound came from the front of the room and when the lights flashed again not only his own reflection stared back at him but also the one of a blond girl in a long black funeral dress. He hid his head in his hands and rocked himself to try and calm himself down. He tried to shut the knocking sound out, which worked reasonably but the moment he heard glass shatter and flesh being dragged over tiles he gave up and tears streamed down his face. Suddenly the whole room was lighted and someone stormed inside. At the moment Furihata really didn't care who it was anymore the only thing that mattered was that he felt just a tiny bit safer in the persons arms. The person's grip around him tightened and he was softly whispering shushing words into his hair. The brunette pushes his face into the other male's chest cherishing the feeling of safety it gives him.

Akashi softly pets the brunette in his arms feeling guilty for scaring him like that. He knows once the boy notices who is holding him he will push him away and be scared of him instead but for now he just wants to hold him close. It takes Furihata ten minutes to compose himself and realize whose shirt he had drenched.

'' I-I-I a-am s-s-sorry A-Akashi-san!'' he yells and bows deeply after hastily pushing away and falling on his knees before the boy. Akashi sights, he had expected a similar reaction so he isn't to disappointed.

'' it's fine Kouki.'' He just says as he stands up and extends a hand for the brunette to help him up. The boy in question looks surprised for the use of his first name as well as for the hand. He doesn't decline though, as Akashi had expected, instead he takes the hand and lets the redhead pull him to his feet. Well at least that's some sort of progress he thinks. Just as Akashi decides he wants to push his luck and ask the brunette to go to the flying Dutchman (a water rollercoaster) with him Mibuchi bustles in, face panicked.

'' I think we have a problem Sei-chan. All of our lines are dead and none of the radio's want to start up.'' Akashi curses inwardly. Furihate looks at the two in surprise.

'' w-what does that mean?'' but inside he thinks he already knows the answer.

'' it means.'' Mibuchi says directing his gaze to Furihata now ''that we are locked inside.''


End file.
